Leila Lovell
by scmax
Summary: The woman climbed up the tree in the front yard, and hide among the leaves as she watched for the fourth night that week. Long, raven black hair whipped around a pale, moonlit face, and light green eyes that darkened as the scene in the house settled down.
1. Prologue

Hello my wonderful readers!

I am starting a new story, while I edit and revise Elissa's secret. I just recently saw Suicide squad and fell in love with that movie. I swear I have watched it at least ten times since it's been on TV. Anyways this is just the prologue and a little teaser to try to get you interested in the story. Well I hope you all have a good read and a great day!

Thank You,

scmax

* * *

 _"_ _Leila, get your ass up here right now." A deep, enraged voice yells up from the main floor._

 _A little girl around the age of eight uncurls herself from a pallet on the cold, hard ground. She stumbles to her tiny pale feet, that looked like they never saw the light of day, and quickly scampered up the stairs. Only to be meet by a giant foot hitting her square in the chest and sending her flying. The little girl landed without a whimper of pain, standing up strong despite the imposing force before her._

 _If she was like a normal little girl, that kick would have broken her ribs. But Leila was special, though her family didn't see it that way. They considered her to be a monster, born different from the rest of them. No, she didn't have different features apart from her family, she actually looked a lot like her older sister. The reason why her family considered her a monster, is because the little girl was born a meta-human. Unwanted and unloved from the moment her parents set eyes on her. She knew what her family did to her was wrong, but she stayed; swearing to get her revenge every night after another day of beatings and ridicule._

* * *

A dark shadow of a woman crept past a window to an old run down house. Inside was a little girl curled up on the ground, sobbing into her dark blonde hair. The woman climbed up the tree in the front yard, and hide among the leaves as she watched for the fourth night that week. Long, raven black hair whipped around a pale, moonlit face, and light green eyes that darkened as the scene in the house settled down.

She watched as the little girl was sent off to bed, before slipping further up the tree. The woman quietly slipped onto the roof and made her way into the house. Silence was all that you could hear as she slinked into the living room and stood right behind the couch. Some re-run was playing on mute and the mother was already conked out from her alcohol and pills. This was too easy in her mind, she wanted a fight, she wanted the mother to plead for forgiveness. But beggars can't be choosers and the little girl did not deserve this life any longer. With no noise to her movements, the woman took out a small silver dagger and slowly ran it across the mother's neck. No gurgle, no movement, no fun what-so-ever for the woman as she stood there watching the mother bleed out.

She knew what the headlines would say tomorrow about her, either she was a villain or a hero. She didn't care though, as long as the children were safe, and the parents punished for their crimes. Just like her family was punished for their crime.


	2. Meeting Waller

Well here is the first chapter of the story. I hope you all like it, and please let me know what you think! Have fun reading and thank you for reading!

Scmax

* * *

An obnoxious bell sounded, informing everyone that children were about to be released into the world. Cars and buses lined the parking lot waiting for the doors to burst open and a flood of children to race out. School was out for the weekend and the teachers and students both needed the break. Students young and old poured out of the school, all going off in different directions.

Off to the side of the school, the teachers stood in a group as they supervised the children getting in cars and buses safely. There was one teacher away from the others, and surrounded by children. She is the English teachers for fifth grade students, but she cares for all the students in the school. She didn't look like a teacher at first glance with her short stature, and youthful appearance. But there was just something about her that set her apart from her students.

Once the school yard was clear of students and teachers, the young teacher went back inside the building. She was headed for her classroom at a brisk pace, hearing someone snooping around her things. Her ears twitched underneath the black headband, as she rounded the corner and came upon her classroom. There was a shadow moving around the room and another sitting at her desk. She wasn't scared or worried though, as she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Her two visitors slowly looked over to her as she closed the door behind her.

"Leila Lovell?" An imposing woman in an impeccable suit rises from the desk.

"Yes, may I help you?"

The serene sound of her voice surprises the older woman, but she doesn't allow it to show on her face. Instead the woman smooths down her suit and steps up to Leila.

"Miss Lovell, my name is Amanda Waller and I have a proposition for you." Amanda pulls out a folder from her purse, holding it out in front of her.

"What's that?"

Ignoring the folder, Leila moves around Amanda and gracefully places herself in her chair. She folds her hands together, placing them on her lap, and looks up at Amanda. The soldier man walking around the room moves toward her, but Amanda raises her hand, putting a stop to him.

"In this folder is **everything** known about you. I suggest you look it over before we talk." Amanda drops the folder on the desk with a thump.

Leila scoots the folder to the edge of the desk and opens it without a care in the world. It didn't bother her that this woman knew things about her, just as long as she didn't know about _them_. That's what Leila searched for as she flipped through the pages, searching for certain words and names. She got to the end of the folder and leaned back, looking up at Amanda.

"Well." Leila prompts Amanda to start talking as she's becoming bored.

"I need your help Miss Lovell. I am putting together a team of bad guys to do some good. I want you on that team." Amanda says not blinking once.

Leila looked down at the folder then over to the soldier and the woman, studying them both. She was curious to why Amanda would want her. And she wanted to know how she got all this information on her. Leila always made sure to keep her day life and night life separate. So, it was a wonder how this Amanda Waller lady could put her two lives together.

"Why do you need my help?" Leila asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your abilities Miss Lovell, we know you're a meta-human. And you know that you can be snatched up just for that fact." Amanda says crossing her arms smugly.

"Yes, I am a meta-human, and I can be snatched up, but what does that have to do with this team of yours?" Leila asks wanting to get to the main point.

"Task Force X is a team of meta-humans, and we don't have any like you. If you do this for me Miss Lovell, I can promise you protection for the rest of your life."

"And If I don't do it?"

"You will be locked away at Belle Rave for the rest of your nine lives." Amanda threatens getting right in Leila's face.

The two women locked eyes, both staring each other down, neither of them backing down. The atmosphere in the room grew tense with every minute that passed. The soldier stayed still, not moving a muscle in case it distracted either woman. This was fun for him, he had never seen Amanda Waller have a stare down with a woman who looked like she could be a student here.

"Miss Lovell."

The door to the room swung open making the soldier twitch in surprise. An older student stood at the door looking between his favorite teacher, and the two strangers in the room with her.

"Um I'll come back later." He says turning to walk away.

"No Jeremy, you can stay. My guests were just leaving." Leila says not even glancing over to see who had entered.

The two women continued to stare each other down for a few more minutes. While the soldier and Jeremy stood there feeling awkward. Amanda was the first to back down, which was a great shock to the soldier. She gave Leila her card, grabbed the folder and stormed out of the room without a word.

"Please consider the offer. We do need you." The soldier says leaving the room.

Leila waited till the woman and soldier were far down the hall, before she slumped down in her seat and laid her head on her desk.

"Ugh that was annoying." She muttered shaking her head.

"Miss Lovell?" Jeremy walks over to her desk and lightly places his hand on her shoulder.

Leila relaxes a little at the boy's touch and lifts her head getting ready to stand up.

"Do you need a ride home Jeremy?" She asks gathering up her student's papers.

Jeremy nods and walks over to the door to wait for Leila. Jeremy was one of Leila's favorite students, and she knew that his parents worked hard to provide for him and his three younger sisters. Usually Jeremy would catch the bus with his sisters, unless he had band practice or some other after school activity. When those days happened, he would come to Leila and get a ride home from her. Just like all the other students in the school did when they didn't have a ride, or didn't want to walk home.

Leila drove Jeremy home that afternoon, and waited till his babysitter waved before she left for home. She stopped and got some lunch enough for four on the way home. Her babies were bound to be hungry, and she didn't want to eat alone anyways. Leila was just about home, with only a couple of stoplights to get through before she was on her block. The streets were dark and deserted, her part of town looked like a ghost town. It had a creepy feeling to it, but Leila didn't mind, she liked this kind of night where no one was out and about. It meant a peaceful night, or at least that was what she was hoping for. The light turned green and she started to drive when a black SUV pulled right in front of her car and another drove up right behind her. Leila knew exactly who was in those vehicles, and sighed as she turned off the ignition. Stepping out of her car, the door to the SUV in front of her opened. No one stepped out though, so Leila grabbed her things and left her keys in the car.

Leila knew her car would be taken back to her house, as she slides into the SUV and shuts the door behind her. It was dark in the vehicle, but she wasn't worried as she laid her head back, closed her eyes and zoned out. There was a man in the back seat with her being silent like he always was. He also knew not to disturb the young lady if she didn't start talking to him first. She was like his boss, only a little saner than him and his queen.

The ride was about an hour long before they pulled up in front of a mansion that used to belong to an Italian mafia boss. Leila jumps out of the vehicle before it stops and glides right up to the front door. Not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell, she walked right in and straight up the stairs.

Leila did not like to be invited over like this, and he knew that. He may be out of his mind sometimes, but she still loved him just the same. Leila made her way to his play room and walked right in just to have a gun pointed at her head.

"Well hello there, planning on taking one of my lives again?" Leila asks placing her hands on her hips.

The gun was lowered after a few seconds and he beckoned her over to him. Leila walks down the few steps into the room and sits down in front of the Joker.


	3. The Joker

The only free place in the room was right in front of Joker, as the rest of the room was filled with weapons, Champaign, and oddly enough baby clothes. All of it was lying in a circle in Jokers own little order that never made sense.

"You had company today." Joker speaks titling her chin up with his gun.

"A woman and a man, from the government came by. They know about my nighttime activities." She answered truthfully.

Leila knew that Joker had her watched, not because he didn't trust her. But because she was his queen and was to be protected. She had her freedom from Joker, but if he wanted her, she came hell or high water. The door opened then and Frost stepped in the room. Joker moved the gun to point it at Frost before realizing who it was and lowering it.

"Where is she?" Joker growls looking up with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"It's complex." Frost says.

He moves to sit down on the steps and places his hand between his knees, clasping them together.

"This is not just her. Everybody's disappeared. There's this new law, where if you're a bad enough, bad guy they stamp 'Terrorist' on your jacket, and send you up to this swamp in Louisiana. A black site, that's where she is…So what are we doin'?" Frost asks after delivering his news.

Joker looks up at Leila, lifts his hand and traces an invisible smile around her lips, like the one around his. Leila didn't smile though, instead she sighed and closed her eyes leaning her head against Jokers chest. Joker grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to the floor as he let out a hauntingly beautiful laugh. It sent shivers down her spine every time she heard that noise. Leila tightened her fists in his shirt and pressed herself closer to Joker as he continued his laugh. She was addicted to his laugh, it was easily her favorite sound after Harley's laugh.

Once they were in the car and headed to wherever Joker wanted to go. Leila decided to ask the one question that's been bothering her.

"Frost is Harley at Belle Rave?" Leila asks lifting her head from Jokers chest.

"Yes."

Leila nodded and leaned her head back on Joker's chest. She concentrated on his breathing, and made the decision to accept that Waller woman's so-called offer.

"Kitten." Joker purred breaking Leila from her thoughts.

Leila tilts her head up to look up at him and sees the anger in his eyes. She knew what he wants to know, but she didn't know if he would want to really hear the reason why she knew.

"The lady who came by threatened to send me there if I didn't join her team of bad guys." Leila explains keeping eye contact with him.

"Naughty kitten should have told me that earlier." Joker purrs running a finger down her check and across her neck.

"I just made the decision to accept her offer." Leila informs him.

Joker hums and continues to stroke her cheek, pressing a little harder each time. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute until the vehicle stopped in front of a casino.

"Come Kitten, we have work to do." Joker says breaking the tense atmosphere.

Joker got of the vehicle and grabs Leila's hand to pull her inside. He knew that she didn't like these kinds of places, as they always messed with her senses. Joker kept a tight grip on her hand as he guided her to the back area of the casino where the bosses met. This place was easier to her senses, and she had a place to sit down and watch what was going to happen. Joker and Frost left the room after Leila got comfortable and soon a sleazy looking man was brought into the room and forced into the chair opposite of hers. He was running off at the mouth and didn't seem to notice her until the casino boss stood beside her and got his attention.

"Dude, this is real. I had to stop these guys from burning down your house with your kids in it. But you're lucky."  
"Maybe. Why do you think so? Sup beautiful." He says turning to wink at Leila.

Frost walks into the room then and places a briefcase on the counter before taking out a stack of money.

"Yo, Slick, what's up?" The man asks eyeing the money.

"Griggs. You are…?" He holds his hand out for a handshake.

Leila giggles at that and shakes her head at the man. Frost just rolls his eyes and warns the man before stepping back.

"You might wanna keep your mouth shut."

"Can I go, man? What the hell's going on man? This is crazy." Griggs says about to move.

Joker walks into the room while he's talking and places his hands-on Griggs's shoulders.

"Blah, blah-blah, blah-blah, blah-blah, blah, blah." Joker says rubbing the man's shoulders.

"All of that chitchat's gonna get you hurt." Joker says slapping his shoulders.

"Oh, My God!" Griggs exclaims jumping in his seat.

Leila giggles and watches in amusement as Joker walks around to face Griggs. He snarls at him on his way around considering Griggs's terrified face. Joker then lifts his hand up and presents his ring to Griggs. He looks confused for a minute and looks back to Frost, then over to Leila, before leaning down and kissing Joker's ring. Joker waited a second before smiling and moving to wrap his hands on the side of Griggs's neck.

"I could tell you meant that." Joker says sitting down on his lap.

"Yeah." He mutters.

Joker laughs at that and Leila closes her eyes just to take it in. She ignores the rest of the conversation, until Joker moves and takes her arm signaling that he was done with the man for now. Leila stood up from her seat and proceeded to follow Joker out of the casino and back to the car.

Joker was silent as they got in the car and stayed that way till they arrived at Leila's house. She lived in the house from her childhood, surrounded by all the memories. The memories weren't bad memories for her, they actually kept her from losing the last bit of sanity she still possessed. Leila doesn't move from her spot next to Joker as he has a vice grip on her arm. She turns to him after a few seconds, lifts her hand and runs it through his hair before gripping the back of his neck.

"Our Queen is coming home." Leila states in a strong voice.

Joker caught a little waver in her voice though and grabbed the back of her neck forcing her to look straight into his eyes.

"You better believe it Kitten. I have one rule before you go. Do. Not. Acknowledge. Your. Heart." Joker orders speaking slowly.

Leila nods confirming that she understands what he wants.

"Good Kitten. Now give Daddy a kiss." Joker smiles griping her chin between his forefinger and thumb.

Leila kept her eyes open and leaned toward Joker. She waited a second before licking his cheek. She bolted out of the vehicle and was inside in less than a minute. Leila could hear Jokers yell and cackle as they pulled away from her house. She knew he wanted a proper kiss, but he would just have to wait till they saw each other again.


	4. Meeting the team

She pushed herself away from the door pivoting on her feet, only to stop short as around twenty cats and kittens sat there staring up at her with their wide hungry eyes.

"Oh, calm down I brought enough food for everyone." Leila laughs holding up the bag of food.

The cats all get up at once and walk into the kitchen with Leila following behind them. She made her way through the cats, got out enough plates for them not to be crowding around one. Once she got the food separated and her plate made. Leila took each plate and set them apart from each other. She did that with all five plates and set them out throughout the living room and kitchen. Leila ate her food standing up, watching and making sure all her babies got to eat. One by one the cats got full and slipped off out the open window. Leila didn't close the window ever. The cats would complain and wake up the whole neighborhood, when she would do that. The house grew silent when all the cats left, Leila felt a little lonely now. But that would change once she called that old bat.

Leila digs through her purse till she finds that ladies card. She gets out one of her disposable phones and dials the number.

"Speak." A gruff man's voice answers.

"Tell the devil I'll join her little team." Leila tells the soldier.

"Be at the airport at noon." He orders.

The phone goes dead after that beeping in her ears.

"Men." Leila sighs.

She places the phone in the sink and turns on the water. Leila leaves the water running for a good hour as she packs a small bag of weapons. She searched for an outfit next. She wanted one that would drive Harley and Joker crazy. In the end Leila found the perfect outfit, hopped in the shower then went to sleep. The next morning Leila woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Oh well the soldier and the devil were the ones who were going to have to deal with her. She dressed in her normal pants suit, stuffed her outfit in the bag and ate a quick breakfast.

Leila left her house with two hours to spare. The sun was already high up in the sky, but the city still had a dark and cold feeling about it. Leila welcomed this feeling as she drove to the airport. She parked in the terminal parking and locked her car up. The soldier just told her to be at the airport at noon and nothing else. And the only plane that was around was a military helicopter. Leila stood in the cool air staring at the bird waiting to see if anyone would come out.

The door slowly opened and Leila could see some soldiers sitting there. One of them was the soldier with that woman. She guessed that was her ride, thus Leila switched her bag to her other shoulder and climbed into the helo. None of the soldiers said a word as she sat down. One of them got up and closed the door, motioning for them to take off. She had no idea where they were headed, and she doubted that this was the team Waller wanted her working with. About a couple of hours into the ride Leila looks out the window to see red cross tents set up all around and people hurt. What worried her was the children that were hurt. See could see some lying in tents or sitting with their arms or legs in cast looking like they were in shock. Everyone looked like they were in shock.

The helo was sat down in a clear area and everyone got out except for Leila. She was too busy thinking about what she could do for the little ones. It wasn't until the soldier touched her arm that she snapped out of her thoughts. Lucky for him, she didn't have a gun on her or it would have been in his face the second he touched her. But she couldn't do that, she had to get him to trust her and think that she was on his side and not on the villain's side.

Leila gave him a fake smile, and accepted his help out of the helo. In his eyes, she was still a school teacher, who looked like an innocent young lady. She should not be going out there or even be near those people. Waller told him that he had no choice of her being out there or not. So, he decided that she was going to stick right beside him the whole time.

The soldier made good on the promise to himself as he kept a hold on Leila's shoulder after she got out of the helo. They walked over to some military personnel as people were moving around in every direction.

"What's going on in the city?" One of the military personnel men ask meeting them.

"Those assholes here yet?" The soldier asks.

"Yeah. They're here." He answers nodding toward the right.

"Alpha, Bravo team, on me." The soldier yells walking toward the team she was a part of.

"What the hell, Flag?" The military personnel guy asks as they get up to the group.

There was Deadshot, a man with a lot of tattoos, Harley Quinn, and a man that looked a lot like a crocodile.

"Unlock 'em." Flag the soldier orders.

The guards standing behind the villains move to unlock them, but hesitate with the crocodile man. Soon they're let out of their restraints and allowed to stretch and move about.

"Hi, boys! Harley Quinn. How do you do?" Harley purrs sticking her hand out.

The soldiers all look at her like she was crazy, and Leila had to keep from going over to her. She had missed her heart so much since she's been locked up.

"Huh? What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?" Harley asks tilting her head.

"Sorry. The voices. I'm kidding. Jeez! That's not what they really said." Harley giggles twirling her hair and winking in Leila's direction.

All the soldiers glared over at Harley, as Flag pulls Leila behind him. He didn't like the way Harley Quinn was looking at the young school teacher. Another helo landed then and several soldiers hoped out carrying a moving bag.

"What do we got here? 12 pounds of shit in a 10-pound sack." Flag says walking over to the bag.

Flag cuts a line down the bag and steps back out of reach.

"Welcome to the party, Captain Boomerang." Flag says as the man struggles out of the bag.

As soon as he's out he punches the first soldier he sees, and goes after the others. Flag gets to him first though and puts him against a hard surface with his arm across his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey… What's going on, man?" Captain asks looking around confused.

"Calm down." Flag orders.

"Hey, one minute I'm playing Mahjong with me nanna then this red streak hits me outta nowhere." Captain lies trying to look innocent.

"Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange." Flag states releasing the man.

"I was not." He calls out acting offended.

Leila could see straight through the man, and rolled her eyes at his acting. He wasn't as good as her with the acting, but he wasn't that bad either. A black SUV pulls up then and a couple of guards get out.

"Here comes Slipknot the man who can climb anything. Wonderful." Flag announces walking back over to Leila.

A man dressed in all black, with some bulky materials on him steps out handcuffed. A woman guard is holding the door open, and what she does next is the stupidest thing she could have done.

"Have a good time, scumbag." She sneers at Slipknot.

Slipknot moves quick and knocks the woman guard flat on her ass. It looked to Leila like he knocked her completely out.

"She had a mouth." He explains as the guards force him to move.

Harley laughs at that and starts twirling her pigtail with her finger. Leila loves when Harley does that and she knows it. Oh well Leila will tease her right back as soon as she got changed.

Flag taps Leila on the shoulder and motions for her to stay right beside the man who's standing beside him. Leila didn't take orders very well, but she was playing a part right now. So, she listened and stepped over to stand beside a man a little cuter than Flag.

"Alright Listen up!" Flag yells out moving to stand in front of the 'bad guys'.

"Hold up, hold up. Who's the little Sheila there your hiding?" Captain Boomerang asks pointing at Leila.

"She's none of your concern. Just know she's here to help." Flag says glaring at him.

Leila sighs in annoyance. she moves to leave the man's side, but he grabs her arm and holds her back. She almost lashes out at that, but takes a deep breathe in and slowly relaxes her muscles. Harley looks like she wants to kill, but she holds herself back as well.

"Now as I was saying. In your necks, the injection you got. It's a nanite explosive. The size of a rice grain, but it's powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die." Flag announces walking down the line and ending up at Deadshot.

The two stared each other down till Harley raised her hand and stepped forward.

"I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you." Harley states.

"Lady, shut up!" Flag yells glaring at her.

Leila did not like that one bit, and made plans to pay him back at some point for that. Nobody yelled at her heart except her or Joker.

"This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens you're my problem." Flag says looking at Deadshot again.

"So, was that like a pep talk?" Deadshot asks staring him down.

"Yeah. That was a pep talk. There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in 10." Flag says pointing to bags and trunks lying in a circle.

Leila was about to head over there with her bag, but the cute man stopped her.

"We have a tent over here for you." He says pointing away from the group.

Leila nods and winks at him before walking off toward the tent. No one was inside when she got there, so she set her stuff down and started to disrobe. She took out her outfit from the bag, and slipped the skirt on. Next came the shirt, jacket and boots. Each item had the same color theme. The base was black with zagged strips of blue, pink and green. The colors of her lovers. The skirt came up to the end of her ass, her shirt was basically a strip of material that covered her chest and a part of her midsection. The jacket was leather, but stopped where her shirt ended. Her boots went up to her calf and had 3 inch spiked heels. Once Leila was dressed, she took her headband off and let her ears pop up. She didn't have normal people ears, instead they were black cat ears streaked with gold. Her tail was the same way, except it was harder to hide, so she always wore pants during the daytime. Leila brushed out her hair, put her weapons on her person and left the tent. She left her bag in the tent as well, as she knew she wouldn't need it at all.

Leila walked back to the others and stood behind the crocodile man when someone called out her name.

"Anything happens to Colonel Flag, or Miss Lovell, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching. I see everything." Waller says from somewhere.

"There's your pep talk." Flag tells Deadshot.

"Compared to your shit, she killed it." Deadshot reply's.

"Hey, was that Sheila Miss Lovell?" Captain asks interrupting what Deadshot was about to say.

Flag just looks over at Captain Boomerang not saying a thing. He moves to walk away when Deadshot stops him.

"So that's it? What, we some kind of Suicide Squad?" Deadshot asks.

"I'll notify your next of kin. Alpha, Bravo team, Mount up!" Flag orders.

Flag starts to walk away when he just stops and looks around.

"Lose something?" Deadshot asks walking past him.

"Yeah. A school teacher." Flag replies looking around for Leila.

Deadshot looks at the man like he's the insane one. When Flag doesn't elaborate on the school teacher. Deadshot just shakes his head and heads to the helicopter. Flag sighs and follows Deadshot to the helicopter. When he walked up the ramp he had to grab hold of something to keep him from stumbling. There sat Leila, except she had cat ears and a tail. Plus, she was wearing an outfit that made Flag want to take a longer look.

"What's wrong Flag?" Leila asks tilting her head innocently.

Everyone that hasn't heard her speak yet, turned stunned to hear such a serene voice come out of someone looking the way she did.

"You disappeared." Flag replies sitting down beside her.

Leila doesn't answer him, she just shrugs, closes her eyes and leans back. She hears someone run up and jump on the helicopter before it takes off. But keeps her eyes closed and ignores everybody. This is the only way she can keep from acknowledging Harley, who is sitting right across from her. The helicopter raises into the air and soon they're on their way to wherever.

Somewhat into the flight Deadshot decided to speak up.

"Hey Lovell." Deadshot calls out.

"Don't talk to her." Flag warns.

Deadshot ignores him though and taps Leila on her knee. Or attempts to at least. She grabs his finger before he can even touch her.

"Cat like reflexes. I was wondering what good a school teacher would be." Deadshot says attempting to pull his hand back.

"Don't let the school teacher act fool you." Leila warns letting his finger go.

Captain Boomerang who was sitting right next to her, slowly reached his hand up inching it up to her ear, out of sight. Deadshot caught this and raised his eyebrow, but just sat back wanting to see what would happen. Only Harley knew what would happen next and she couldn't wait for the show. That is if Flag didn't keep her from slaughtering the man. Captain was just an inch away from feeling her ears, when her tail snaked up her back. Where it reached up and wrapped the end of itself around the man's wrist without his knowledge.

"Oww." Captain Boomerang yells making everyone jump.

The scene everyone saw was Captain Boomerang's hand just an inch away from Leila's ear, with the end of her tail wrapped around his wrist. It did look unusual, but then again these were usual people they were dealing with.

"Let go you psycho woman." Captain Boomerang cries out like a little girl.

"Dude what's wrong with you? It's just her tail." Deadshot says not seeing how tight his wrist was being squeezed.

"She's trying to break my bones man." Boomerang shouts starting to sweat.

"Let him go Leila." Flag orders softly.

"Don't touch the ears." Leila snarls at him slowly unwrapping her tail.

Once he had his hand back, he pulled it to himself and cradled his wrist. The man scooted away from her and was contemplating asking someone to switch seats with him when shots could be heard. Some hit the bird they were on and they started going down.

The helicopter crashed hard and rolled about four times before finally coming to a stop. All the passengers had been tossed around and a little banged up. But other than that, everyone was alive.

"What a ride!" Harley exclaims jumping from the helo.

Leila follows right behind her looking the woman over to make sure she was okay. Flag jumped out right behind her and lead her away from the others.

"We're okay. We're okay. Assets are undamaged." Flag reports to Waller.

Leila bristles a little at what he called them, but she forced herself to relax and follow Flag.


	5. The first fight

Hello glorious readers!

I figured I would put this chapter up early as I'll be too busy tonight, and tomorrow to write anything. Well reviews are welcomed and appreciated! I like to know what people think! Anyways enjoy the chapter and I hope it's good for everyone!

Scmax

* * *

As Leila followed Flag and the other soldiers, she looked around at all the destroyed buildings and cars. There was a black substance covering everything making Leila curious as to what it was. She almost left Flag's side, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What is that stuff?" She asks pointing instead.

"Don't know, some terrorist did it." Flag lies carrying on.

"You're lying. A metahuman did this." Leila hisses.

Flag tenses up but doesn't say a word, confirming her suspicions. Leila tenses up as well, sensing that something was off. Before anyone knew it, Captain Boomerang and Slipknot were attacking the soldiers trying to make a run for it. Captain threw one of his boomerangs at Katana but she just flipped over it and drew out her sword. Forcing him back and against a wall. Slipknot was shooting something into the air with some type of gun. It turned out to be a grappling hook which lifted him up to the building across from the group. The soldiers all trained their guns on him, and Leila took out a dagger just in case.

"Hold your fire." Flag calls out before anyone fires their weapons.

He looks down at a cell phone on his wrist and presses on Slipknots face. The next thing they know, there's a small bang and Slipknot is hanging upside down without a head. Everyone stares up at him half horrified, half worried.

"Now that's a killer app!" Harley laughs breaking the silence.

Leila giggles quietly and stares up at Slipknot kind of mesmerized by the scene. She slips away from Flag and the other soldiers, and circles around Slipknot. She craned her neck out to get a better look at the body. She considered cutting him down, but then thought better of it. The landing would damage his body and she wanted to study him undamaged. Plus, she didn't want all his blood getting over her. Only Harley or Joker was allowed to get their blood on her.

"Okay. You wanna keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of "I'll blow your freaking Head off?" Are you next?" Flag yells out interrupting Leila's study.

She turned around just in time to see Flag looking right at Diablo with a threatening look.

"You tripping, homie." Diablo says glaring at him.

"You next, Deadshot?" Flag asks looking over to him.

"You just threatened me?" Deadshot asks walking right up to Flag.

"Oh, yeah." Flag smirks.

Leila rolls her eyes at that and goes back to looking up at Slipknots body.

"He just threatened me." Deadshot says looking back at the others and point at Flag.

"Move." Flag says turning away from Deadshot.

"Leila, what are you doing?" Flag yells making her turn and glare at him.

"I'm just looking." Leila says shrugging.

"Wait Leila Lovell that's you." The handsome soldier asks stepping forward.

"The one and only." Leila says striking a little pose.

Harley couldn't help but let out a giggle at that, and Leila winked over at her not caring if Flag saw.

"You killed my brother-in-law." He says getting everyone's attention.

"He deserved it." Leila hisses getting a little defensive.

"Thank you." He says surprising her and everyone else.

Leila was stricken silent at his words, and she stared at him curious. She's never been thanked before for what she did. But she's also never meet any of her victim's family members. There was a first time for everything though. She learned that the hard way.

"Your welcome." Leila finally answered after a minute.

Nothing else was said as the group started moving forward again. Leila wanted to hang back and join the bad guy group, but Flag had other plans. He places his hand on her shoulder again and steers her away from the group and to the soldiers. Flag hands Leila off to the handsome man letting them go ahead of him. Leila doesn't mind this, as she has a couple of questions for him.

"The kids are okay." Handsome answers before Leila could even ask.

"And your sister?" Leila asks.

He was silent for a moment and looked away from Leila. What he said next didn't surprise her, but the next part did.

"She fell into a depression at first, but she has forgiven you. She even wrote you a letter."

Leila was the one that was silent this time, and didn't have time to respond as they came up to something unnatural.

"Boss, we got people up here." Handsome says stopping behind some cars.

Leila walked away from him and closer to those things ahead of them. They were like nothing she had seen before. The creatures were all black and gooey looking, with arms and legs, but no nose, ears, eyes, or mouth. Leila was so into studying the creatures that she didn't notice Deadshot joining them. She did notice when the creatures saw them and when Flag yelled out.

" **Hit 'em!** "

Leila had a sly grin on her face as she took out a gun in one hand and a dagger in the other. She crouched down between the two cars and waited till they were leaping over the cars. That's when she attacked. Leaping up in the air, Leila sliced her way through the creatures, and shot their heads off once they were right in front of her.

Leila made her way over to Harley to be interrupted by Flag being pulled away by several creatures.

"Hey. Get off me! Get off me! Son of a…" Flag yells trying to fight them off.

The creatures had him by the arms and legs though and were half dragging, half carrying him away.

"Flag!" Handsome yells out just noticing.

"Good riddance." Harley laughs swinging her bat.

"Harley! He dies. We die." Deadshot yells reminding her about the bomb.

Harley groans and goes to help handsome save Flag. Leila leaves it to them and just fights off the ones trying to get to them. One creature happens to sneak up behind her and trap her arms to her side. It picks her up but before the creature can do any damage. Her tail is wrapping around its neck and squeezing until the creature dropped down dead. A hand was placed in front of Leila's face before she could get herself up. She looked up into Croc's face and took his hand accepting his help. Since there were no more creatures around, especially after Deadshot showed off. Leila dusted herself off, then to the surprise of Croc. Jumped up on his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and just relaxed there.


End file.
